


Carnivalentines

by charcolor



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Lily takes Gumi to the carnival to finally propose to her. Hopefully, everything doesn't go wrong.





	Carnivalentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/gifts).



> happy valentine's day lovely...i love you very much
> 
> (if your username is not Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate then i wasn't talking to you. sorry for the PDA)

Theoretically, there was no possible way this proposal could go wrong. They both agreed that they wanted to be married. They both talked about being wives in the future. They both enjoyed carnivals. Unfortunately, Lily's brain was stupid and wouldn't understand any of this.

 _What if she was just lying to make me feel better? What if she doesn't like the ring? What if I don't spend enough money on her? What if she's secretly afraid of heights? What if one of the rides breaks or burns and she gets hurt and it ruins Valentine's Day for her forever?_ Overwhelmed by these frustrating anxieties, Lily instinctively swung her fist into the wall.

"Lily, sweetie?" The door swung open just enough for Lily's mother's face to be visible. "Is everything alright?"

Lily grinned. "Yeah, it's fine." She made absolutely no effort to hide the dent she'd just made in the wall.

"Just keep it down, okay?" The door softly shut again, leaving Lily to fall back onto the bed and sigh.

This wasn't even Lily's house anymore, technically. She was lucky that her parents were so forgiving of the fact that she had a habit of destroying pieces of their home. Lily was only here because Gumi visited her own house often enough for her to be at risk of finding anything Lily hid from her.

Another lucky thing about Lily's parents was that Lily's father was a jeweler, so he was able to provide Lily with a beautiful ring without also providing her with an irreversibly damaged bank account. It wasn't a diamond ring, because Lily preferred the color of emeralds. They matched Gumi's hair and eyes. If only Gumi was born a month earlier, it would also be her birthstone, and it would be perfect. But  _no,_ she had to have a stupid pearl. No way was Lily going to get her hands on a green pearl engagement ring. Gumi was a Cancer, so her astrological birthstone was an emerald, but it wasn't like anybody cared about those. Lily had a green birthstone, peridot, but it'd be pretentious to give a gift with her own birthstone on it.

Why was she thinking about birthstones at a time like this? There was no going back now. She had to be ready within three hours to take Gumi on what could be the most important date of their lives, and everything had to be perfect.

* * *

"We sold out of cotton candy."

Gumi and Lily exchanged a wide-eyed expression. They were out of cotton candy? How were they out of cotton candy? This was the first day of the Valentine's carnival, did they not prepare to have enough cotton candy? Or were the carnival gods showing no mercy toward them today?

"But don't worry!" The vendor quickly smiled at them and clapped her hands together. "We're getting some more shipped within the next hour, so come back then and we should have something for you. Have you been on the Ferris wheel?"

Gumi clung to Lily's arm and avoided eye contact. It probably weirded her out for this random carnival vendor to be starting a conversation with them, but neither of them wanted to be rude. "Uh, we were saving that for later," Lily explained.

"You oughta go before you eat too much," the vendor replied. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. See ya later." Lily took Gumi's hand and led her out of earshot so she could properly react. "Yeah, thanks, lady, I needed to be reminded that I might throw up on the Ferris wheel."

Gumi's response was to kiss the hand she was holding, because she always had to be charming one way or another. "Don't worry. I'll be with you. And we don't have to go on if you don't want to."

"Well, I  _do_ want to. But not 'til it's nighttime and all the cool lights are on." Lily pulled Gumi closer to wrap her arm around her. "It's gonna be the peak of romance."

Lily needed the peak of romance. The Ferris wheel was where she'd carry out her plan. She'd get in a...what were they called?

"Babe?" Lily asked. "What are those seats on the Ferris wheel called? Are they called something?"

Gumi shrugged. "I've always called them cars."

She'd get in a car with Gumi and be as romantic as she could without being forceful. When they were at the top of the wheel, Lily would get on one knee and propose. Actually, she probably wasn't allowed to get up from her seat on the Ferris wheel. Oh well. It wouldn't ruin the proposal if they were sitting across each other.

"Oh, look!" Gumi bounced on her toes and pointed toward another far-off food stall. "They have the big soft pretzels! Let's get some, Lily!"

Lily nodded, not being able to hide her smile at Gumi's adorableness. "I love you."

"I love you too!" Gumi got on her toes to kiss Lily on the cheek, before they both bolted holding hands toward the pretzel stall.

Of course, snacks weren't the only part of the carnival, just the most important one. There were the infamously rigged games as well. Gumi was somehow a master at these rigged games. The first prize she won was a round bumblebee plushie, which she proudly handed over to Lily.

"Have you  _been_ here before?" Lily asked in wonder.

"Nope!" Gumi answered cheerfully. "I wouldn't come here by myself. The crowds would be too much."

Finally, after a day of fun, games, and lots of casual kissing, the sun set before their eyes, and all the colorful festival lights brightened to life. It was time. The moment of truth. Lily was never sure if she was using that phrase right, but she wasn't talking out loud right now, so it didn't matter. 

They held hands as they lifted themselves into the passenger car. Lily hoped that the sweat wasn't rubbing off onto Gumi's palm, and that Gumi couldn't feel her rapidly intensifying heartbeat.

Hoping wasn't ever enough, obviously.

"Are you sure you're okay with heights?" Gumi asked softly as they were secured in. "You can just close your eyes if you get scared. That's what I do on rollercoasters."

"Don't worry about it." Lily slipped her hand into her pocket, where the velvet box of fate was resting. "I just wanna see the top of the wheel. It should be fine."

Unfortunately, this was apparently the slowest Ferris wheel on Earth. Either that, or Lily was extremely impatient. If this creaky piece of metal didn't get them to the top of the wheel within thirty seconds, Lily was just going to snap and shout, "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

It took twenty-nine seconds.

Lily cleared her throat. She realized that she hadn't thought about how to lead into this. "Um...Gumi..." She definitely knew she was blushing, because it was too cold outside for there to be any other explanation.  _This is stupid. This is a stupid way to propose._ "I brought you here, uh...I actually brought you here because..."

She took the box out and gently opened it without another word.

The silence that followed was so long, Lily wasn't sure time was even passing. It was just Lily, presenting the emerald ring to Gumi, staring wih eyes so wide that the irises had rings of white gleaming in the moonlight. Even the Ferris wheel was still.

Then Gumi started to laugh.

The Ferris wheel continued on, as Lily watched in utter confusion.  _Why would she laugh at me? That's not like her. What's going on? Was she pretending the whole time? Is this a joke? I don't understand. I really don't understand._

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Gumi waved her hands around frantically. "That wasn't, like...that wasn't supposed to be mean! It's just..."

She pulled something out of the pocket of her orange hoodie. A small velvet box.

"I was going to propose to you tonight, too."

The colorful burst of joy that followed was a blur of love, a whirl of anxieties melting into happy hopes. All of a sudden, they had such a fantastic future, one of unity and dedication, one where they could be beside each other for eternity. A future where every day was blessed with the fact that they were in love, and they committed to each other, strengthening and brightening every moment of their lives.

Naturally, the first thing they did when they got off the Ferris wheel and kiss passionately. They didn't know how to follow up a double-sided marriage proposal, so they just stood there gazing into each other's eyes for a while, much to the confusion of bystanders.

"I..." Gumi's whisper was a frosty breeze through her lips. "I want to stay the night at your house again. I'm gonna...I'm going to move in soon."

Lily kissed her again, quickly this time. "Of course. Let's go home. We can come back tomorrow, too. I can afford it."

They held hands, which were no longer dripping with sweat, and began the peaceful walk home.


End file.
